Missing
by Smash41KMF
Summary: What happens when our favorite first lieutenant doesn't arrive to work one morning? Roy freaks out, and Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Black Hayate scour the city! Read the story to find out what happens! Haha, sad excuse to not writing for a few months
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

* * *

When Riza doesn't come into work, her co-workers begin to worry, especially a certain Colonel.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang groaned, as he finally slammed his fist down on his desk, the pen in his hand producing a stiff _' THUNK'_ing sound against the paper document that was lying open on his desk.

" Where is she?" he finally shouted, and his comrades jumped out of their seats.

" S-Sir?" asked Master Sergent Kain Fuery, already knowing the answer, as he cautiously sat back down in his seat.

" WHAT?!" Roy shouted, jumping angrily to his feet, causing Fuery freeze in fear, thankfully Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc intervened before Fuery had the chance to wet himself on the spot.

" Jeez, Roy, just cool it." Havoc stated calmly, and Roy glared at him, before slumping back down into his chair with a groan.

" I'm sorry, Fuery." he said with a tight sigh.

" I-It's alright, S-Sir... I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye has a good excuse for not arriving yet." Fuery replied, as he blinked and sat back down.

"...How did you..." Mustang said, sitting up and looking at his men.

" Do you really even have to ask that, Colonel?" Havoc said with a snicker, as he took in his superior's baffled face. " Because you make a bit too obvious."

" Havoc's got a point, Sir. You do make it pretty easy to tell." Added Second Lieutenant Haymens Breda, as he took a bite out of his triple-decker ham, turkey and cheese sandwich.

Roy glared at them as he sat up in his chair, before sighing again, and running his fingers aggrivatingly through his hair.

" Havoc, Breda, take calls and get the papers done while I'm gone." He said suddenly, as he strode quickly over to the closet, grabbing his coat and yanking on his gloves, and headed towards the door.

" H-Hey... wait up, Chief! You're not going alone!" Havoc blurted, as he and Breda stumbled out of their chairs, followed by Warrant Officer Vato Falman and Fuery who rose from their chairs as well.

" You're right," he said with a small grin, cocking his head towards the youngest member of the unit. " Fuery's coming with me."

" WHAT?!" they[ Havoc, Breda and Falman] exclaimed, as they all turned to look at the somewhat startled officer, who suddenly went to the closet to get his jacket and follow the Colonel out the door.

As they walked through the halls of Central Headquarters, Fuery was beginnig to feel incredibly nervous, and slightly afraid of what his superior had instore for him; it had seemed like all that morning the Colonel was aggrivated, and Fuery knew he shouldn't think it, but it felt like it was focused at him; first the Colonel's random outburst, then his unexpected invitation, and now Fuery was about to lose him because he was walking to fast for the younger man's legs to keep up, due to his shorter strides. The tension between the two was already starting to eat at him, and he wanted it gone more than anything, but he wasn't quite sure how to break it.

Thankfully, he didn't have to.

" At ease, Fuery, I'm not mad at you in any way, I need you to go to the Lieutenant's apartment and pick up Black Hayate." Roy said, as he slowed his pace briefly, so the younger officer could catch up. " And if you happen to run into her, please be sure to question her about her actions, and contact me as soon as you can." Roy said, and Fuery gazed at him in admiration, he suddenly realized why he had been so eager to follow the man, despite all the rumors about him; it was because of this, his dedication and loyalty to his men, and his true concern and protectiveness for those below him, it was almost everything about him that Fuery admired and looked up to.

_Almost_ everything.

" Yes, Sir." Fuery saluted the Colonel, before heading off for the garage to grab a car and head for the Lieutenant's residence.

" Oh, and Fuery," Roy called after him, causing him to turn around, " be careful."

Fuery nodded, and turned back on his heels before starting off again.

Roy watched as the younger boy turned around and started off again, sighing as he watched him disappear from sight. He had seen the soldier as a sort of son to him, he was always so cheerful and willing to help; he really did pray that he could stay innocent, he'd hate to have to see the poor boy go through what they had during Ishbal. All the blood, the stench of death clinging to the air, the smoke of fires and the sufficating fumes of gunpowder....

He shudder at the thought, before shaking his head. He didn't have time to worry about the kid's future, he had more pressing matters at hand, he needed to find his First Lieutenant, he needed to find Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Chapter one is over, And I'm very sorry that I haven't updated any other stories, I need help with the story lines! I'm havong a major writer's block!


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing**

* * *

When Riza doesn't come into work, her co-workers begin to worry, especially a certain Colonel.

* * *

" This isn't like her... Not in the slightest bit is it like her..." he muttered as he strode down the bustling streets of Central City, his eyes darting around in every direction, but not at the groups of younger women waving and giggling at him, attempting to get his attention. Rather on a very VERY critical look out for his First Lieutenant.

" She would have told me, or at least she would have phone Headquarters..." he grumbled as he looked from side to side, looked for anything that could have suggested her being there...

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuery was standing in front of his superior's apartment, hesitating on knocking or not. What if the Lieutenant answered and she questioned about him being there? He couldn't lie, but if he told her the truth about the Colonel worrying about her, she'd surely be annoyed. Perhaps not at him, but at the Colonel, but what she accidentaly took it out on him beacuse he was already standing there?

Fuery couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what his superior might do to him amistd her rage.

_' No! Lieutenant Hawkeye has more self-restraint than the Colonel, she wouldn't hurt me just because I was sent here on the Colonel's direct orders... But then again... what if something really is wrong, and I'm just standing here in fear, when I could be getting Hayate and assisting the Colonel in his search!'_

" That's it, Kain!" he shouted at himself, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the other by-passers, " Man up! The Lieutenant could be in trouble and you're just standing here being afraid of getting yelled at!" Fuery then took a deep breath, now feeling better after a slightly awkward public pep talk, and hit his fist against his superior's front door, expecting the worst, but only received silence.

" First Lieutenant Hawkeye! It's me, Sergeant Major Fuery! I need you to open up!" he shouted, trying his best to sound as commanding as he could, despite the fact that he had just made it obvious that he was ranked beneath her, and that she had every right, as well as the authority, to completely ignore him and pretend that she wasn't home, but he knew that she wouldn't. Not to him. And most likely not to anyone else. She was too respected and loyal to the Military, even those below her, to disobey this type of order. " Lieutenant Hawkeye-" his voice was starting to turn to panic, but before he could finish his sentence, someone interrupted him.

" She isn't home." Fuery's head snapped towards the voice and he found a woman, about the Lieutenant's age actually, possibly a few years younger, standing on the porch of the apartment beside the Lieutenant's, leaning on the railing. She had a pair of the most captivating bright green eyes that he had ever seen. That paired with a chin-length ember locks and she looked very attractive, but Fuery shook the though out of his head and focused on his main objective: finding the Lieutenant.

" Excuse me?" he replied and she sighed.

" She's not home. She left for the market about an hour ago." she replied, as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

" Oh, okay... She didn't take Black Hayate with her did she?" he asked and the women raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

" No, I don't believe she did..." she replied, and Fuery nodded, glancing at the lock on his superior's door and then back at her neighbor.

" Then, you wouldn't happen to have a spare key to her apartment, would you?" he asked stiffly, and the woman paused, sending him a hard glare.

" And if I did?" she asked hesitatly and Fuery let out an aggrivated sigh. Yes, he was a polite boy, but this wasn't the time that he needed to be interrogated by his superior's neighbor, when he could have already gotten Hayate and met up with the Colonel to help the search. It was time to start acting like one of the authority-commanding soldiers he was supposed to be. Meaning he was would have to go against his nature and be rude. _' Here goes nothing...'_

" Look." he sighed in annoyance, as he stepped down from the Lieutenant's front steps and walked over to the woman, holding out his hand to her. " The Lieutenant didn't show up to work today without a single explanation or previous notice. Something that _never_ happens. We're worried, and not only as her co-workers or her comrades, but also as her friends. I'm also under orders to come and retrieve Black Hayate and join my commanding officer in the search. But I can not if you continue to hold me here by questioning my motives! For all anyone might know, the Lieutenant could be in trouble, and you're preventing us from finding her quicker! I'm sorry for being rude, but I need the key to her apartment, and I refuse to shoot out the lock on that door!" he was almost shouting at the woman as he pointed at his superior's front door. " Mainly for the fear of my life, or my hand, when we find her. Now, please..." he sighed, as he lowered his voice and held out his hand once more, returning to his normal self, " I need that key to find the Lieutenant..."

The woman looked at the younger boy for a few more seconds, searching his eyes to see if he was sincere. He was. So, with that, she told him to wait as she ran inside and grabbed the spare key her nieghbor had given her in case of emergencies like a fire and Hayate was inside, or if something like this happened.

When she returned, she handed the key to Fuery and he nodded his thanks and bolted up the Lieutenant's front steps and ran inside as soon as he had gotten the door open. He then emerged a few brief seconds later with Hayate alert and by his side on his leash.

" Thank you, again." Fuery thanked the woman and gave her a quick salute after returning the key. He then took Hayate and jumped in the car and drove off.

The woman watched as the younger boy drove off and smiled _' Sergeant Major Fuery... why does that name sound so famili- ohhhh...' _she froze as soon as she remembered her neighbor talking quite fondly about the young boy, and how polite he was at the work place, but also about his incredible facsination with technology and a knack for electronics.

" Oops..." she whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been so suspicious of such an innocent boy, but she then turned her attention back to his orders:

_" The Lieutenant didn't show up to work today without a single explanation or previous notice. Something that __never_ happens. We're worried, and not only as her co-workers or her comrades, but also as her friends. I'm also under orders to come and retrieve Black Hayate and join my commanding officer in the search. But I can not if you continue to hold me here by questioning my motives! For all anyone might know, the Lieutenant could be in trouble, and you're preventing us from finding her quicker! I'm sorry for being rude, but I need the key to her apartment, and I refuse to shoot out the lock on that door!" he was almost shouting at the woman as he pointed at his superior's front door. " Mainly for the fear of my life, or my hand, when we find her. Now, please..." " I need that key to find the Lieutenant..."

_' I do hope that they find her...' _she thought as she took one last glance in the direction the boy had driven off, before turning back and going inside to finish her lunch.

* * *

**Okay, so, as you can see this chapter had a lot of Fuery! I love him! he's so cute and innocent! But anyways... please review and tell me what you think, or what you think should happen in the next chapter! I need help, and inspiration! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing**

* * *

When Riza doesn't come into work, her co-workers begin to worry, especially a certain Colonel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Havoc, Breda and Falman were sitting back at Central Headquarters, silently doing paper work...

And Major Alexander Louis Armstrong was strolling down the hall when he found it a bit _too_ quiet, so he decided to stop by the normal source of commotion and found the room deathly silent with the absence of three soldiers while the remaining three soldiers filling out paper work, shrouded in an air or eerie silence and a soft rumbling sound that even the Major found unnerving.

However, just before he was given the chance to even open his mouth in an attempt to end it, the soft rumbles suddenly became unbarely loud and accented when Havoc erupted from his chair and threw his pen onto the table, spraying everything within a ten foot radius with an uneven shower of blue ink, as the abused, and now broken object, shattered and its pieces fell to the floor at the young Second Lieutenant's feet.

" I've had about enough of this!" he shouted as he glared down at the pen as its remaining ink began to seep out of its broken carton and soaked into the gray carpet of the office. He could feel his heart twist and his stomach contrict as he watched the pen and pictured the broken body of their beloved First Lieutenant, before kicking his chair back in, its backing slamming into the edge of the table, now bringing both Breda and Falman to their feet and the Major could only stare at the panicked Lieutenant.

" Hawkeye might be out there in trouble, and the Colonel has us stuck here being a bunch of god damned paper-pushers!" he shouted, moving to kick the pen but stopped as his mind flashed back to its previous vision, causing him to grimace and instead bend down. Everyone in the room was on-edge as they watched Havoc gently pick up the pen and hold it in the palm of his hand as he watched the last few drops of ink create a small stream and slowly drip of the side of his hand.

" We should be out there with them, not here." he said as he looked over at Breda and Falman, and then at the Major, before returning his gaze to the now inkless pen in his hand. " And the Colonel can scream at me as much as he'd like, but I'm not going to stand aside and fill out papers when the Lieutenant is missing." he said finally, before turning to look at his fellow co-workers. " So, if anyone feels like stopping me from going out there, speak up now, because I'm getting out of here to help the Colonel find Hawkeye." He said firmly, as he set the pen back down on the ink painted table of files and paperwork and then went to the closet and grabbed his coat, pleased by the lack of protests as he made his way to the door.

" We're not going alone, Falman." Havoc said, directing his gaze towards Falman, who hadn't even from his position by the table because Breda was already by his side with his own coat and the Major was obviously already coming with them, judging by the grim look on his face and his stiff stance.

" Oh, sorry." Falman apologized as he went to the closet and grabbed his jacket before joining his comrades at the door.

" Let's go find the Lieutenant."

* * *

As soon as they were in the hall, Havoc began running through several possible places the Lieutenant could be, and then began cancelling out the places the Colonel would check with Fuery and Black Hayate. This process caused the entire walk to the front steps to be silent, and menacing to the surrounding officers who watched as the stiff and serious looking group of respected soldiers strode quickly through the halls and straight past the main lobby, curtly ignoring the various rounds of salutes and greetings thrown towards them as they passed.

It wasn't until they reached the front steps that Havoc spoke, " We'll need to split into gropus of two, I'll take Breda and take the downtown 100th to 80th blocks, Major, Falman, take the train station main warehouse districts. We meet at Susy at 1700 hours, got it?" Havoc commanded, receiving nods from Falman and the Major before they turned and walked off, while he and Breda went their own way.

" Are you trying to quit smoking again or somethin'?" Breda asked casually as they began walking, but he then turned to look at his silent friend with a serious and grim expression. " Or is this really _that_ bad?"

" Yeah, it's one thing for the Lieutenant to not show up for work, but she'll always give a good reason. However, it's another thing when she doesn't show up and doesn't give any notice, and that the Colonel only takes Fuery with him. Normally, he'd just go by himself..."

"...but if he needs Black Hayate, something is definitely wrong..." Breda finished, and a tense silence surrounded them as they continued to scour the market place.

" You do know the Colonel is going to kill you, right?" Breda said, finally breaking the silence as they walked down the fish section of the downtown market place.

" For what, disobeying, or what I did to the office?" Havoc asked as they turned another corner.

" Neither, that's already the Lieutenant's domain, I doubt the Colonel would even care." Breda replied and Havoc gave him a strange look.

" Then what _is_ he going to kill me for?" Havoc asked as he and Breda ducked into the produce area of the market.

" For-" Breda started, but suddenly stopped when Havoc shoved a hand over his mouth and thrust a finger in the direction of a certain blonde-haired woman. " Do you think it's Hawkeye?" Breda hissed as they ducked behind one of the vegestable carts and started to follow the woman.

" I can't tell, I can't see her face." Havoc replied as they entered a crowd of people after the woman.

" But why would she skip work to go to the market?" Breda asked again and Havoc shrugged.

" She wouldn't, something must be wrong- #!*% it, we lost her!" Havoc growled, as he came to a stop as soon as they were out of the crowd, causing Breda to run into him.

" Shesh, I hope the others are having better luck than we are." Breda sighed as they turned around and went back into the crowd, but then grabbed Havoc by the back of his collar and pulled him back out of the crowd as soon as he spotted a dark-haired man being followed by a group of dazed women.

" Hey, it's the Colonel!" Havoc said, brightening up a little as soon as he saw the man, but he was soon dimmed when the man shouted into the empty air.

" Yep, that's definitely the Colonel..." Breda sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly at their strange superior.

" And it looks like he's talking to himself again." Havoc sighed flatly as he ran a hand through his hair and watched as the group of women disappear before following their colonel again.

" Well this oughta be fun." Breda grumbled sarcasticly, and Havoc snorted.

" Yeah. _Fun_." he scoffed as they approached the man once again. " I just hope the others are having better luck than we are."

* * *

And of course, they weren't.

Falman and the Major had gotten lost and had went around the same block three times, Fuery and Black Hayate were still trying to find Roy, who was walking down the streets in Central's main market place, being followed a growing group of young women who were either eyeing him as he passed or were following him throughout the market like a cat stalking a mouse.

Roy twitched, he didn't really enjoy the situation comparsion. He wasn't pleased by being referred to as a rodent that was too greedy and stupid enough to get itself caught by a vicious metal trap, baited by a delicious dairy product by the name of cheese. Nor did he particularly favor the notion of being the pray of a bunch of annoying felines.

_' Not a mouse...not a mouse...not a m-' _Roy stopped when yet another girl came to stand in front of him. _' Okay, Roy... you're a mouse... but where the #!*% is that cheese _(he's referring to Riza)_!...Wait...but what if this is all just a trap? Oh #!*% , who cares about the #!*% trap...if it's for the cheese it's worth it right?'_ Roy paused and then blinked before groaning and slapping a hand over his forhead, " You've got to be kidding me! Now I'm thinking like the #!*% creature too!" he shouted to no one in particular, but everyone still heard and the group of women behind him soon faded away.

Roy smirked triumphantly before turning and starting off again, pleased with the new lack of stalkers behind him._ ' Ha! No one wants to date a madman!...'_ He came to another stop and growled as he hit himself in the head again, " #!*% ... I _really_ need to find Riza soon, or I'll lose it." he sighed, massaging his temples and thinking about the rest of his men back at the office, doing paper work. _' I really should have brought them along...'_ he thought, pitying them: Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery-

Roy froze with realization. _' #!*% ... I had almost completely forgotten about him...' _he reached up pull at his hair for forgetting the younger soldier, but right before he could he was pulled back by the shoulders and found Havoc and Breda.

" Huh?" he blurted, staring at the two in surprise. " Havoc. Breda."

" You forgettin' about somethin', Colonel?" Havoc asked with a smirk at Roy's baffled expression, while Breda heaved asigh beside him. However, the response they received wasn't the one they had expected.

" #!*% it, you're right!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, before slapping his hand down on Havoc's shoulder and grinning, " Poor Fuery, I almost forgot about him, again! Thanks Havoc!" Roy then strode past his two subordinates, leaving Havoc standing there with his mouth open, ciggarette falling to the street, while Breda stood at his side, restraining his laughter.

Havoc looked at the teary-eyed Breda and sneered. " Oh, shut up." he then turned away and sulked after Roy with Breda snickering behind him. " Now, come on, before he gets lost."

Breda raised an amused eyebrow, as his laughter began to die down, before follow the still-bruning Havoc, and the spacy Roy with a single hope on his mind.

_' I hope we can find Hawkeye soon. Or it'll be death by deliquency for us all.'_ he heaved out another sigh, and they rounded the corner.

* * *

**Okay, I sort of like this chapter the most of them all. I had fun _writing_ this one, and if you consider it weird that a writer would laugh at their own chapters then...I'm a freak! Oh well, see you next time everyone! Enjoy and review please! I refuse to write another chapter unless I get five reviews for this one!**


End file.
